bella_thornefandomcom-20200214-history
TTYLXOX
TTYLXOX 'is a song that is performed by Bella Thorne and is included on the soundtrack, Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance. It premiered as the 3rd single of the soundtrack on Radio Disney's Planet Premiere on March 2nd, 2012, and on iTunes on March 6th. Background and composition The song was the third single, along with "Something to Dance For" by Zendaya, from the soundtrack ''Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance and was used in a episode of Shake It Up which was a season two episode that premiered on March 11, 2012. In the song, Thorne uses a "sing-talk" vocal style like such artists as Ke$ha and Dev. The song has a catchy meaning from Thorne saying "talk to you later, hugs and kisses" which is abbreviated to "TTYLXOX." Reception Although it released as the 3rd single, it recived negative criticism by people, comparing it with Something To Dance For by Zendaya, which several critics claimed was "good and dedicated" and TTYLXOX was "catchy but confused". Bop and Tiger Beat emphasized the introductory phrase of the music video, "You have to play Bella's song, it's amazing", saying that the track is really spectacular. The site also stated that the final product of the production of "TTYLXOX" is amazing and the beats are "incredible and catchy". This song gained more commercial success than Something to Dance For. Music video The music video was released on March 9, 2012 during an episode of Jessie. It features Something to Dance For by Zendaya, making a mash-up version. It was also released on YouTube and VEVO two hours after the original world premiere. A short music video (which uses some parts of the mash-up music video and other previously unreleased shots) for TTYLXOX also premiered on television on the Disney Channel. It is one minute long and does not show the full song. At the end of the video, another chorus is added and omits the sentence "And I'll be LMHO with the rest". The last difference is that Bella does a pose while she says 'TTYLXOX', which does not appear in the mash-up video. Acronyms (in order as they appear in the lyrics) *'''BFF: Best Friends Forever. *'IDK': I Don't Know. *'LMHO': Laughing My Head Off. *'TTYLXOX': Talk To You Later, XOX. **'XOX': Kiss, Hug, Kiss. *'LJK': Like Just Kidding. *'ROTFL': Rolling On The Floor Laughing. Remix The Sophomore remix of TTYLXOX was released on August 14,2012 on the Live 2 Dance Walmart Exclusive Sountrack Lyrics Watch this! Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX C'mon! Be, be, be my BFF (haha...) 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX Show up in the same dress We don't know who wore it best Not make a big deal Act like it's a new trend Look good when we go 'round here Try on these boots, I found This boy who said you're sweet He's got a best friend! (you'll always be my) Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX, XOX! I'm a better me when You're here next to me LJK can't you tell we're ROTFL-L Who needs words when we got Hearts, smile T-t-t-time goes by so fast But we are meant to last... (you'll always be my) Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX, XOX! (TTYLXOX!) C'mon! (Think you'll always be mine...) Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX, (XOX!) Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next (c'mon!) And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX, XOX! Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX, (XOX!) Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX, XOX!